The Hiyorin Crisis
by xplaypienobody13
Summary: Hiyori has always had feelings for Patty-Chan, but never expected her chance to show them would arrive through being trapped in a world facing imminent destruction: FanFiction. Not your typical Yuri story. Chapter Two Up Now. Rated M just to be safe...
1. Chapter 0: Pilot

**Chapter Zero: Pilot**

A young boy, carrying a girl of the same age, ran through the streets. Another figure, a girl with black hair and glasses, followed suit. No life could be found for miles around. FanFiction seemed to be giving up at long last. If these high school kids were planning on doing something, they would have to do it now.

"It's so quiet…" Hiyori Tamura, the black-haired girl, whispered. The boy turned his head and gave off a muted smile.

"Seems she was right. The situation seems to have escalated beyond my previous calculations. Let's hope this Intel is reliable; otherwise, you're never getting home." He said. He then averted his attention to the girl in his arms. She was severely bloodied, but she showed no signs of pain. She just stared into the boy's eyes.

Hiyori thought back on the day's previous events and nearly broke down in tears. After everything, what good would come from going back home? No one was waiting there for her, anyway. **_She_** saw to that…

After walking through the flame-infested pages and links, the group finally arrived at their destination: one certain category unaffected by this whole disaster.

"Hiyori, I think it would be safer to stay out here. I should go in alone. If this Intel is correct, then this person is highly dangerous."

Hiyori looked at the boy and shook her head. "I'm not letting you go in there alone. You already saw what happened to the others. What if something happens to you?"

The boy gave off his signature smile. "If I don't make it out, resort to Plan B. It is incredibly risky, but what other option is there? Anyways, I trust that you will correctly determine the proper course of action to take if the need arises."

"But, what if I can't do it?"

"Kyon spoke highly of you, so I don't see any need for you to doubt your abilities." Hearing the name Kyon, Hiyori shivered from an ever-present feeling of dread.

The boy handed the injured girl to Hiyori. "Please take good care of her. Without her, things could have been a lot worse." He walked forward, but slowly looked back. "If this happens to be the last time we meet, I want you to know that I wish you luck in bringing Patricia back. Hopefully, things improve for you after this nightmare. For all of us, in fact."

The black-haired girl watched the boy disappear into the unharmed category.

"He is wrong. This is my fault. I under-analyzed the situation." The bloodied girl spoke softly. Hiyori patted her head in an effort to calm both of them down.

The world around the two girls continued to collapse into bits of data. It wouldn't be much longer until FanFiction exhaled its last breath…

Meanwhile, the boy found the culprit sitting behind a cliché oversized office chair.

"Wow, it sure took you long enough, Koizumi." The culprit said. The chair spun around and Koizumi found a gun pointed directly at him. An image of a cat glistened on the left side of the gun.

"Now, now. No need for violence. I am merely here to ask you to save this crumbling site. Sure, it is not perfect, but I have grown attached to the community here. All stories, both good and bad, are what make this haven human."

The culprit laughed. "You just don't get it, do you?" With that, the gun fired...

_...But this is not where our tale begins..._


	2. Chapter 1: No Lemon

**Chapter 1: No Lemon**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my screenname, which is comprised of numerous references to some obscure things. All characters in this story are fictional. If they aren't fictional, then maybe you're fictional. But if you're fictional, then I must be fictional, as a fictional entity is fictionally reading my fictional story...**

**In all seriousness, though, this is not meant to offend. **

**Author's Note: This is merely an introduction chapter, while the other one was a 'teaser' chapter. There are several OCs in this chapter, but they are merely for plot progression. The next chapters will actually focus more directly on the crossover characters.**

**Final note: I hold nothing against fanfiction websites or moderators. This is merely a work of fiction. Please enjoy...**

* * *

_Xplaypienobody13 walked to his computer and sat down on the cold metal chair. Entering his password, he prepared to finish chapter six of "__W__esternization."__Once that was finished, he would proceed to upload chapter three, with the remaining chapters coming in intervals of one week. _

_It sure took a while, but Xplaypienobody13 felt that finishing the majority of the story before uploading chapter three was the best possible route to take. That way, the finished product would have the least amount of deviations from the original outline. No outside pressure or suggestions to alter the story in unthinkable ways._

_After cursing Vista for taking so long to bring up his desktop, Xplaypienobody13 opened up the document for chapter six. Little did he know that disaster was just about to strike__…_

_He glanced at the document in shock. Everything was gone, transformed into some non-understandable shapes, symbols, and general gibberish. Panicked, he opened up chapters three to five. They were destroyed as well. Black squares and fractured triangles filled his vision. Everything was ruined._

"_N__OOOOOO!!!__" __Xplaypienobody13 cried to the heavens. His ultimate suffering soon began to consume the planet. Everything that was ever known began to crumble. The very foundation of the universe had become decimated. The fourth wall collapsed, leaving continuity in utter uncertainty. Brick turned into lava, lava turned into Jub Jub, Jub Jub turned into Jill Valentine, Jill Valentine turned into fried leotards, and fried leotards turned into Haruhi Suzumiya. _

_Everything was black and nonexistent, except for a lone figure. This figure looked about and spotted a glimpse of yellow light in this vast wasteland of nothing. She stepped forward into the light and cried out. Besides her, the only entity in this nothingness was __"Battlefield Earth."_

_The girl opened her eyes in shock. She was now lying in her safe bed, away from terrible American movies. It was all just a dream; a terrible, fourth-wall breaking dream._

**Hiyori Tamura sighed in relief and once again closed her eyes. She had to go to school in a few hours, and she had been depraved of sleep for the past week. She had nearly worked the life out of her body finishing up her doujinshi for the upcoming contest. She needed to win this time; defeat was not an option.**

Patricia Martin looked away from the computer screen and smiled at her friend.

"So, how do you like it so far?" She asked without ever losing her bright smile.

Hiyori laughed nervously. The story wasn't very good, and it didn't look promising. She knew that inspiring Patty to write a fan fiction would be a bad idea. Of course, she couldn't vocalize her feelings, lest she break her spirits and make her cry.

"It's really great." she said, smiling back. Patty laughed triumphantly and returned to typing. It had been like this for the last two weeks. Patty had become obsessed with ever since she found a Haruhi fan fiction Hiyori had been reading. Since then, she had attempted to make the greatest story ever.

One problem, however, was that she didn't know what to create a fan fiction for. Should it be Haruhi, Code Geass, Strawberry Panic, or some other show? She wasn't able to decide until that very day, but she kept everything secret from her friend. All Hiyori knew was that she was some sort of central character in the story. What category it was for and why she was in it remained a mystery.

Hiyori watched Patricia type-away like crazy and sighed. Patty was a perfect friend and an excellent companion when doujinshi was being made, but she wasn't a natural-born author. She was more suited to coming up with the idea for a scenario than actually describing it. Hopefully, this annoying fan fiction phase would be over soon.

Patty sure could be amazingly irritating sometimes. However, none of that could stop Hiyori from loving her.

"**Aya**** Hirano is coming to town!****" ****Hiyori shouted to her cutest and best friend, Martin Patricia.**

"**R****eally? Kawaii!****"**

As Patty continued the story, now using scattered words from some complicated foreign language, Hiyori's head throbbed. Something was taking over her. She suddenly felt faint. Grasping her head in pain, she slowly stood from her chair.

Patty-chan, I need to lie down. I think I ate too much earlier." Patty turned her head and smiled.

"Okay, you can take my bed for now. Get some rest." She said innocently. When you feel better, you'll know where to find me."

Hiyori nodded and blushed slightly. "Thanks, Patty." With that, she trudged down the hall. Patty watched with concern, but turned back after a moment. She continued to type away, perfecting her 'ultimate' craft.

Down the hall, Hiyori flopped down onto Patricia's bed and crawled up to the pillow. She was too drowsy to fully acknowledge that she was in her love's room, let alone under her covers. Within a minute, Hiyori's mind disappeared into the darkness, and was embraced by sleep...

_Somewhere else…_

Xplaypienobody13 sat in front of his computer screen, weeping like a little kid.

"Don't worry, Kaorin; you'll win Sakaki yet…" he whispered. This author had just finished reading some story about a daydream and was wasting away in emotion. Suddenly, his computer screen flashed, and an avatar appeared. A badge on its chest read 'Moderator.'

"Uh, what's going on? Who are you?" Xplaypienobody13 asked. The avatar cleared its throat.

"Xplaypienobody13, I presume? You can call me ModeXrator. I am a higher up moderator of FanFiction. A crisis is on the rise, and I am in need of spies to help ease the situation."

"But, uh, why me?"

"You seem to have a poor track record with fanfictions. You only completed two, and they were some pathetic stories about breasts, walking animals, and previews for fake stories. Your other two will probably never be continued. By accepting this mission, perhaps you can redeem your past failures."

Still doubtful about this so-called 'ModeXrator,' Xplaypienobody13 thought for a moment. Maybe if he became a spy, his fanfiction files would stop corrupting. Then he could actually continue his other projects…

"I'm in."

"Good. Now, close your eyes."

"Wha…What?" Suddenly, the author felt as if he were being sucked down a thin tube. One moment, he was in his kitchen; the next, he was in a white area surrounded by swirling text.

"Good to see you made it. Most of the others we tried bringing here became trapped in the vortex and corrupted. We were forced to ban them all." The moderator said flatly. Xplaypienobody13 just nodded, feeling a bit sick.

"N…Now what?" Before he got an answer, the room swiftly began to lose its pure white color, morphing into some dark-red meeting room.

"Have a seat, 13." ModeXrator said, pointing at a chair. The author complied, now unsettled by the sets of eyes that weren't present a moment ago.

The moderator cleared his throat again, and looked at his audience. "As all of you know, a situation has attracted the higher-ups' attention. A terror-spreading author by the name of xnobody13 has been harassing fellow fanfiction sites; FictionPress and AdultFanFiction to name a few. These range from trolling and flaming to allegedly banning a FictionPress author. He has an account on every site; all except this one. We must put a stop to him before the attacks escalate."

The moderator continued his briefing, explaining that Xplaypienobody13 needed to disguise as one of xnobody13's comrades to gather Intel about their illegal activities. When the author asked if he was simply able to delete the terrorist, ModeXrator responded negatively.

"We believe that xnobody13 has illegally acquired some ban-weapons. A very large supply of weapons. If he is banned, we may never find that stash. This may endanger more people than necessary. You may not take any initiative without my order."

Within a day, Xplaypienobody13 was hyperlinked to some abandoned category. Through undercover contacts, xnobody13 was scheduled to meet this 'new recruit' here.

Out of nowhere, smoke filled the area and another author appeared. The terrorist.

"So, you are the new dog I've been hearing so much about. I'm xnobody13. You came at an ideal time. My clan is preparing to send a strong message to the people of the Internet. Gear up; we're leaving now." Without another word, the rogue author vanished into a link. Gulping, Xplaypienobody13 followed him.

The hyperlink lead them to a purple website. AdultFanFiction. Why were they there?

The undercover author looked around him. Along with xnobody13, the ringleader, three other nameless authors were there. Two were holding ban-rifles, while the other clutched a ban-hammer.

Xplaypienobody13 noticed that he too held a hammer. What was going on?

The leader spoke up. "Okay, follow my lead. Remember, no lemons."

What did that mean? As this thought came to the spy's mind, he heard gunfire. The terrorist leader had opened fire on a recent story, completely banning it from the site. The others soon followed his lead, and shot at everything in clear view. Random authors casually strolling around were banned in an instant.

Destruction filled Xplaypienobody13's vision, and he realized that he would have to join in to keep his identity a secret. He slammed his ban-hammer on the ground, sending a shock wave that wiped out ten stories.

After a full ten minutes of total annihilation, an AdultFanFiction moderator shot and banned two of the terrorists. The remaining three flopped to the ground and opened fire.

"What now?" shouted the last unnamed author. The ringleader glanced at the "Pokémon" section and banned it. This released an explosion of bandwidth, distracting the moderators and enabling the terrorists' escape.

Xplaypienobody13 felt incredibly sick to his stomach. All those stories and innocent authors had been banned from the Internet. And for what? What had he accomplished as a spy? He had just committed major fanfiction genocide.

Well, he now had more info to tell ModeXrator. Now, all he had to do was act natural and eventually sneak out. His attention was drawn to xnobody13, who had just opened another hyperlink to some unknown web site.

He and the other author prepared to enter, waiting for the newest recruit.

"We sure sent out a strong message with this, boss." The random guy said, not particularly distraught over the loss of his fallen comrades.

All three authors stepped through the link, entering a bridge between sites.

"That was no message." xnobody13 sneered. He turned around and shot Xplaypienobody13 with a ban-weapon. The new recruit displayed a look of shock. "This is a message." With that, the ringleader kicked the spy through the link; back into AdultFanFiction.

"Those FanFiction pigs thought they could outsmart us. Now, all of AdultFanFiction will cry for war." After declaring that ominous and obviously original message, both terrorists left the scene.

Xplaypienobody13 lay on the ground of AdultFanFiction, wading in a pile of his own megabytes. Much to his horror, several moderators arrived and Beta-read his account. They gasped.

"He's…..he's an employed FanFiction gun!"

"Why would they do this?"

"I don't know. Alert the higher-ups. This isn't good."

These were the last things heard by the author before he was banned from the Internet.

_Back in the central plot…_

Patricia quietly opened the door to her room. In her bed was Hiyori, completely passed out. Smiling softly to herself, she approached the doujinshi artist and took off her glasses. The sleeping girl breathed slowly and peacefully; she must have been in a deep sleep. After placing the glasses on a nearby nightstand, she leaned over and kissed the girl's forehead.

"Good night, Hiyori-Chan." She whispered. Turning around, she tiptoed out of the room and slowly closed the door. Tamura had been sleeping for three hours now, and Patty had managed to finish her first chapter. Well, she could tell her best friend in the morning.

Unbeknownst to Patricia Martin, a mysterious force was overcoming Hiyori. Her fate had somehow become tied to the recently finished document open on the computer.

Without a second thought, Patty uploaded the story to FanFiction. At the same time, Hiyori 'disappeared' from the face of the planet.


	3. Chapter 2: Ab Initio

**Chapter 2: ****Ab Initio**

"Are you all right?"

A voice called to Hiyori through the darkness. It was a soft, cute, and innocent voice. In fact, it seemed kind of familiar.

"No, she's been like this for about an hour now…What, you think she came from there?"

The angelic voice was talking to someone else. Hiyori couldn't make out what the second person was saying. They were too quiet to hear.

"Come on, wake up!" Hiyori's eyes slowly began to open. A blurred face filled her field of vision.

"Wha…" the doujinshi artist exclaimed. She touched her face, but found that she had no glasses. Her eyesight was horrible without them.

"It's okay. You're safe here." The other girl smiled.

Hiyori glanced around, panicking. Nothing looked familiar. The blurred surroundings were new to her. What was going on?

"Where am I?" she cried, breathing incredibly heavy. The mysterious girl touched her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Calm down. I know everything is confusing right now, but you can't panic. There's someone here who can explain everything."

Hiyori looked into the girl's eyes and gasped. Kaorin? From _Azumanga Daioh_? Either that was the most convincing cosplayer ever, or a fictional manga character was grasping her shoulder.

"Where are we?" Tamura asked. Kaorin smiled slightly.

"Well, we're in front of my temporary lodgings. You're in the same position I was three days ago." The manga character pointed behind Hiyori. A large, purple orb surrounded by spiraling text sat casually in the middle of the street. "That's where you fell out of. Nagato says I came out of one, too, but we could never recover it."

Nagato? Uh oh…

And, sure enough, Nagato Yuki sat on a nearby bench, holding a book and looking at Hiyori.

"What's going on?" Hiyori whispered, feeling faint. Kaorin just helped her up and carried her over to the alien.

Nagato stared at her, and subtly nodded. Why did she do that?

"Nagato's the one who found me. I woke up right here, and she happened to be wandering by." Kaorin whispered back. Hiyori nodded, convinced that too much doujinshi and fanfictions had caused her to go insane.

"Nagato, what's going on?" the artist asked, not sure what to expect. To her surprise, though, the alien showed restrain in answering. In the end, she spoke.

"This world has been overcome by an influx of outside data never before seen by the Data Overmind." She stopped, as if looking for words. Was…Nagato acting out of character?

"Well, that's more than she told me. All I know is that I'm not home." Kaorin grumbled.

Hiyorin continued interrogating the introverted alien. "Um, do you know why I'm here?"

Nagato shook her head 'no.' That's not good. The omniscient alien had no idea what was happening. Or so Hiyori thought.

Yuki spoke quietly. "Fanfiction."

Fanfiction? Hiyori immediately thought of Patty. Oh, that makes sense. This was all some dream induced by staring at Patty-Chan's fanfic for a long time.

But wait. Kaorin wasn't in the story. Neither was Nagato.

"Fanfiction?" Hiyori and Kaori asked.

"Some strong force has caused this world to merge with a website entitled 'FanFiction.' The alternate universes you were extracted from are likely to have been fused together with it, as well."

Nobody responded. The alien continued in her usual monotone voice. "To put it simply, this whole world has become a fictional story, hosted on a website in several different universes."

"…" How could Hiyori respond? This sounded like some cliché and drawn out plot from some unsuccessful show or doujin. The black-haired girl glanced at the vortex she allegedly came out of. "Can I go back home through that thing?"

"No. It is too unstable. Too many inconsistent data strings." Hiyori questioned how Nagato knew that it was unstable, but realized quickly that this was Nagato.

Alright, she thought. She would continue with this reality-bending game. Eventually, she would either wake up or find her friends laughing hysterically at her gullibility.

"Well…what do we do? If we can't go home, where do we go?"

Hiyori asked. Kaorin smiled and grasped her shoulder again.

"Nagato gave me a house to stay at until everything gets worked out. You can stay with me, if you like."

The doujinshi artist wondered why this _Azumanga Daioh_ character was being so nice to her. It was almost as if she knew who she was.

"That can be arranged." The alien paused for a moment. "I will continue to analyze this situation. I shall inform you if anything that requires attention is brought to light. For the time being, however, you both are to remain hidden." Both girls nodded at that concluding statement.

Nagato subtly nodded once again and walked to the purple orb. Kaorin dragged Hiyori to the house, preventing her from hearing the chants spurting out of the alien's mouth.

Once inside, the reality of the situation crashed into the doujinshi artist. Was this really happening? Who would put forth the effort to play this type of prank on her?

"_Oh God, this is actually happening. Why? How? Wait, where's Patty-Chan? What day is it? Why me, God? Why me?"_

The doujinshi artist nearly broke down into tears. Kaorin frequently dashed to comfort her.

"Shh. It's okay. Everything's going to be fine. Please don't cry." She said quietly. Hiyori sniffed at looked at her.

"Thanks." She whispered. The other girl smiled.

"Don't mention it, Hiyori-Chan… Do you mind if I call you Hiyori-Chan?"

In the back of her mind, Hiyori wondered how Kaori knew her name. Did the omniscient Nagato tell her? Or was Hiyori a fictional character in her world? Oh well, she could question that later. Instead, she responded to the question.

"No, I don't mind. May I call you Kaorin?"

"Of course!" she smiled. "Call me whatever you like!"

Hiyori began blushing over the girl's kindness. Was she this polite and caring in the anime? "Wh…why are you being so nice to me? I mean, we barely even introduced each other."

Kaorin grinned. "I just believe that we have similar interests, Yori-Chan. Besides, you fell out of nowhere in the same way I did. It can't be mere coincidence that we were both brought together like this."

Hiyori continued to blush as the girl beamed at her. She seemed to be taking this whole ordeal pretty lightly. It was almost as if she was used to this type of event.

Wait; something Kaori said confused the black-haired girl.

"Um, what do you mean by similar interests?"

Kaorin blushed at this, and looked down. She then pulled out a picture from her pocket and held it out.

The image showed Kaori posing next to…Miss Sakaki! Oh, that's right. Kaorin was portrayed as having a crush on Sakaki in the manga and anime. How could she forget? Hey, wait a minute…

"I've…been obsessed with this girl ever since I began high school. At first, I thought I just envied her. But, as time went by…" She closed her eyes and smiled, her face becoming a deeper red.

"You really care about her, huh?" Hiyori asked innocently. Kaorin nodded, still riding a wave of bliss.

After a minute, she spoke again. "A…anyways, I see a lot of myself in you, Hiyori-Chan." She paused for a moment. "Do you have somebody special in your life?"

The doujin artist blushed deeper than before as Patty-Chan flashed through her mind. "Yeah, there's someone. I don't have a picture of her, though." She said, pushing her fingers together.

"That's no problem. Tell me about her."

"Well…" Before she could continue, a knock came from the front door.

"I'll get it." Kaori said. She opened the door, and bowed as she saw Nagato. They spoke briefly, and Kaorin eventually motioned for Hiyori.

"Hey, Nagato. What's the matter?" The alien looked at her, then at Kaori. She nodded.

"Nagato wants to speak with you, Hiyori-Chan. I'll go ahead and make the beds." She said, smiling as usual. She quickly left the room.

Hiyori offered a seat to Nagato, but she remained standing.

"So, any updates on the situation?"

"Yes. I have researched the issue and have determined the most viable course of action, given the circumstances at hand."

"…Okay. So, what is it?"

"I have enrolled both you and Kaori into North High, the same school in which I am to observe Suzumiya. It is speculated that she may be responsible for this amalgamation of worlds. Therefore, it would be in our best interest if you two would remain in my sight, while I continue to observe Suzumiya."

Hiyori just stared at the alien. Enrolling into a fictional high school? How cliché was that concept? Still, if Nagato thought it was best, it most definitely was.

"Um, when do we need to start?" she questioned.

"Tomorrow. It is urgent."

"I see…" She nodded in understanding and went silent. This all had to be a dream. It must be.

Nagato spoke up once more. "I need to ask of you one thing." Hiyori looked up, stunned. Nagato needed to request something? "You must be willing to accept a title that will ensure your absolute safety in this world overcome by FanFiction."

A title. Like a name? What could be so bad about that? "That doesn't sound so hard. What's the title?"

Nagato looked into Tamura's eyes, waiting for the right moment. Suddenly, she declared, "Mary-Sue."

* * *

A panelist of sub-moderators waited in anticipation for their Commander-in-Chief. An important meeting regarding FanFiction's well-being was about to commence.

Out-of-nowhere, ModeXrator dashed into the room. "Sorry I'm late, gentlemen. I have just received word that our spy, Xplaypienobody13, was discovered and disposed of." Murmurs of worry and disbelief spread throughout the room. ModeXrator raised his hand.

"I have worse news. It seems that Xnobody13 was behind the assault on AdultFanFiction. He left behind our spy at ground zero of the attack. His username was discovered right before he was fully banned." More frantic banter sounded out.

"Wait, they know that Xplaypienobody13 was actually employed by us?" One moderator asked.

"Yes. He was the only 'terrorist' identified. Therefore, the whole of AdultFanFiction believes that we planned the attack. Our credibility died with Xplaypienobody13."

"Xnobody13 used us as his scapegoat!" Another moderator yelled.

"Correct. We were outsmarted. Now, nobody on the Internet will speak a word when the AFF's ban every single FanFiction story on our site."

"Wha…What are you saying, ModeXrator!?"

The moderator stared at his panelists. "A war is coming, my fellow moderators. AdultFanFiction wants vengeance, and they won't stop until our site is nothing but crumbled bandwidth."

"Surely it won't resort to that!"

ModeXrator sighed. "It has already begun. I fear they shall arrive within the next two hours. Ready up, men. If this site is going down, then it's going down fighting."

_**To be Continued…**_


End file.
